


Purrfect

by GoringWriting



Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Caleb Widogast, Bisexual Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Essek Thelyss Dies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, POV Caleb Widogast, Reincarnation, Tiefling Biology, Tiefling!Essek AU, Tieflings, but it didn't stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The thing they don't tell you about tieflings is that they can purr.Based on the art work of @starsnart on Tumblr. Specifically this installment is inspired by the art you can find here...https://starsnart.tumblr.com/post/643495210008150016/teau-does-the-tiny-essek-know-how-to-purr-too
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Purrfect

Caleb sighs and looks up from the book he was reading about how scrying would work on a reincarnated person. Would they be able to find him simply by asking for him? Would they have to know his new identity? Would they have had to meet him? Sad to say the books on the subject are pretty sparse. He can’t find anything on the subject and the only people he could use to perform his own research into the subject have already met Essek as an infant...perhaps he could have Jester ask the Traveler to do it. While she has met Essek in all forms, the Traveler has not. He has only met Essek as an adult. Perhaps some experimenting is necessary. 

Caleb sighs and puts the book back on the shelf. And writes a note to himself to ask Jester about his idea and then heads towards the kitchen. It’s time for Essek’s afternoon bottle. And that is always Caleb’s job to give. 

He’s in the kitchen checking the temperature of the bottle when he hears a noise from the den. Poking his head around into the room he can see Molly on the floor. Essek’s blanket underneath him and Essek cuddled against his chest. 

Caleb smiles at the perfect scene. The love of their life and their child napping in their den at peace. Essek looks so peaceful snuggled up against Molly’s shoulder and Molly…

...Molly looks beautiful. 

Molly is always beautiful, has always been beautiful.

He came into Caleb’s world like a splash of color in Caleb’s black one. It was a breath of fresh air for him. 

Caleb sighs. He always thought this sort of thing was beyond him. That having a family, people he loves and who love him was beyond him after...after. 

But Molly had flounced into his life in a tavern all those years ago and had slowly forced his way into Caleb’s heart. He had made life an adventure and some of the best memories of their adventure were with him by his side. 

Then there had been Lorenzo and that color was scratched from Caleb’s life and then Lucien and the crimson he brought into the world. 

Caleb vowed anything in order to get that color back and he did. He brought Molly back into his life and they were happy with their tiny little family of Nein. Then Essek was found and they had a new member of the family. 

Caleb was so scared. So terrified of messing up with Essek but Molly had talked to him and Marion had as well. It had taken a while but eventually Caleb became more comfortable with them being parents to someone who would have as complicated a life as Essek would have. But they seem to have reached a point where they can all be happy together. 

Caleb walks into the den and as he gets closer to the two people he loves he can hear a soft noise coming from them. 

The books mentioned that Tieflings would make soft noises to show happiness and bliss. 

They didn’t mention that Tieflings purr.

Caleb’s heart is pounding. No one told him that Tieflings could purr. He knew Molly would do it sometimes if they were cuddling but it was always more of a growling thing. But here is his husband and their son, snuggled together on the floor in the sunlight coming from the window. Caleb feels like he’s having a heart attack watching the two of them. 

He moves closer and his shadow falls over them and Molly cracks his eyes open. 

“Well I have to say this is quite the lovely view,” Molly says.

“Nein, it is you who is lovely,” Caleb says. 

“Should I wake him?” Molly asks, eyeing the bottle in Caleb’s hand. 

“Nein, let him sleep a little bit longer, Ja,” Caleb says, kneeling next to his small family. 

“Only if you join us,” Molly says, and immediately two tails wrap around his wrist and Caleb smiles down at the smaller tail. Even in his sleep Essek wants him close. Caleb puts a hand on Essek’s back and he presses close to Molly and leans over to press a kiss to both of their cheeks. 

Molly begins to purr softly and Caleb pushes a bit closer and he hums under his breath and Essek’s purring increases even more. 

Caleb smiles and drifts off, arms wrapped around the two people in the world he loves more than anything. 

It’s pure bliss.


End file.
